Episode 6361 (4th October 2012)
Plot Cameron breaks into the pub, checking no-one has heard anything. The next morning, Ashley and Gabby come downstairs to find the pub has been burgled. Chas tells a tearful Diane that she didn't lock the money away, believing that Cameron took it as planned. The police arrive at the pub when Dan suddenly emerges from upstairs with the box of money, explaining that he had seen it and taken it upstairs. Chas feels terrible as she answers the phone to an irritated Cameron, furious for his fruitless efforts. Cameron tells Chas that he will now have to sell his van, which gives Chas some relief. They're both relieved when Jimmy offers to buy Cameron's van, seeing it as a way of getting one over on Carl. Chas takes the van payment money over to Carl, and he can't help but show the strength of his feelings for her. Chas is gutted when she leaves as she has realised it was never about the money as that is worthless to him - it is all about her and him. Later, Carl comes into the pub and Chas stands up to him, daring him to tell everyone about her and Cameron. She knows he will not let this lie and will continue to punish her. Meanwhile, Rodney tries to keep his dignity when he tells Jimmy that he can't return to work for less money. Carl sneers at Jimmy, telling him that he deserves everything he's going to get as Charity has got a plan. Elsewhere, Rachel feels awkward when Rishi offers to find a car for her to loan as he feels a sense of duty to his grandchild, Priya tells David that she's booked them a holiday in Spain and he agrees to ask Eric to look after Jacob, Diane is feeling down about news regarding the insurance, while Rhona returns and she bitterly tells Marlon that he got everything he wanted in the end. Cast Regular cast *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel Guest cast *PC Flint - Scott Dyet Locations *The Woolpack - Stairway, backroom, public bar and back lobby *Mill Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Church Lane *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room and reception *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,740,000 viewers (25th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes